What's Hers
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Letty had grown a lot from the hot headed teenager she once was who fixed everything with her fists. But this old friend of Dom and Mia's was definitely testing her patience. Dotty. OneShot.


_This was a request from_ Ray Ray 39208. _It didn't quite turn out the way that I wanted it to, but I hope you still enjoy it._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and I apologize for any mistakes._

God, he loved her.

He fucking _loved_ her.

Dominic Toretto's smile was soft as he lifted his beer to his lips and looked across the room to where Leticia Ortiz was standing with his sister. They were both pretty tipsy, Mia Toretto more so than the Latina, and they were talking and laughing and dancing a little, swinging their hips to the side and mouthing the lyrics. The house was a mess, and the clean up was going to be a bitch in the morning, but at the moment, he wasn't thinking about anyone except her.

"Yo, man," Jesse Lomas waved his hand in front of Dom's face. "Are you even listening to me?" Dom blinked and looked at the kid who was sitting on the arm of the sofa next to him and blinked.

"Uh, no," he answered, not looking at all ashamed as he smiled at him.

"Oh, man," Jesse rolled his head and shook his head. "You're pussy whipped."

"And?" Dom grinned as he finished off his bottle of beer and put it down on the ground. "I'll catch you later." He got up from the couch and weaved his way around the other people in the room, finding a spot next to Letty and looping his arm around her waist, pulling her in close to him. She let out a laugh as he picked her up and pushed a kiss to her mouth.

"Hey, _papi_ ," she cooed as she patted his cheek. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted a kiss from my girl," he said innocently, both muscular arms tightening around her waist, keeping her within a breaths distance from his face.

"And now you've had your kiss," she smirked at him. "Now run along so that I can spend time with my girl." Dom rolled his eyes at her but obeyed and put her back on her feet. She reached up to press one last kiss to his mouth before turning back to face Mia. His sister looked over at him with a grin before tilting her head back in toward Letty so that they could talk over the loud music. Dom headed back into the kitchen to get himself another bottle of beer and Letty followed him with her eyes, the smile never leaving her face.

"Okay, so I figure we'll do it this way," Mia was saying. "We will all go to the beach, _all_ of us. And I'll invite him to come. He can meet us there, and it's not like it'll be awkward, because he already knows Jesse and Leon, and Dom can't exactly corner him and grill him—"

"You _are_ kidding, right?" Letty snorted. "It doesn't matter where we are or who we're with, Dom will find a way to corner and grill the poor kid."

"Why do you keep calling him a kid?" Mia groaned. "That's really not helping matters here."

"The kid has curly blonde hair that makes him look like a fourteen year old," Letty grinned.

"Hey!" Mia protested.

"But a very cute fourteen year old," Letty followed up her statement, before making a face and shrugging. "If you're into that sort of thing."

"Which I am, so it's great," Mia concluded.

"You're into fourteen year olds?" Letty teased, her eyebrows arched. "Damn, girl."

"I didn't mean that!" Mia whined. "I mean the blonde hair and the blue eyes and the dreamy smile and—"

"You're disgusting," Letty's upper lip curled in disgust. "Please stop." Mia laughed and drank from her Smirnoff bottle. "You know what the actual problem here is going to be, right?" Letty asked as she glanced over to where Dom was coming back into the room, yelling over to Vince Martin, who was attempting to get into the pants of a pretty girl with a headful of blonde curls right then and there in the lounge.

"What's that?" Mia asked, tilting her head to the side.

"The fact that your man drives a 2012 Subaru Impreza," Letty laughed. Mia let out a laugh and shrugged. "Okay, well, I think that I might just go over there..." Letty licked her lower lip pointedly and raised her eyebrows. "And take your brother upstairs and let him give me a massage."

"That just gets so much creepier when you start that sentence with 'your brother'," Mia made a face at Letty and the girl just shrugged and laughed. She put down her half finished bottle and skipped over to where Dom was standing next to Vince. It didn't take much to distract the solidly built twenty-three year old, and then the two of them were heading upstairs, big grins on both of their faces. Mia just rolled her eyes and shook her head, looking around the room to try and find Suki Aoki.

Mia liked Dom and Letty together.

Her brother had bounced through quite a few of her friends, despite her protests to both him _and_ them, but with Letty it was different. She had moved down the street about three years ago and applied for a job at DT's. Vince and Leon Eppes had made the mistake of laughing when they looked her up and down, and she had taken them both on. Vince had a broken nose and Leon had two broken toes.

Dom had hired her the next day.

It hadn't taken long for her and Mia to become best friends. Even though it was clear there was an attraction between Dom and Letty, Letty never made Mia feel like she came second, or that the only reason she was friends with her was because of Dom. And that hadn't change when they had officially started seeing each other. It had been good, because a year before Letty had bounced into their lives, Mia's best friend had moved, and she had been feeling a little lost ever since. It felt good to have a solid girl friend back in her life, amidst the mess of men that surrounded her.

"Mia!" Came a shout from across the room. Mia looked over her shoulder, skimming the crowd and finding Suki calling out to her, waving. She grinned and walked over to her, giving the girl a quick hug. "You and Let find out a way to introduce Brian to the rest of the family?"

"Oh yeah," Mia nodded. "We've got this shit sorted." Suki laughed at the way Mia rubbed her hands together.

* * *

Letty sighed as she rolled over, her arm flinging itself over Dom's chest and hooking her leg up near his waist. Her small body fit perfectly against his side, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tighter to him. He was already awake, and Letty blinked a couple of times as she slowly woke up. His thumb rubbed in circles at the base of her spine, and she keened against him, enjoying his touch.

"Morning," Dom murmured, lifting two fingers and putting them under her chin and tilting it so that she was looking up at her. He pressed a close mouthed kiss to her lips and then sighed and rested his head back down on the pillow. "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Letty said. "Glad I only had a couple of drinks last night...I am _so_ not in the mood for a hangover." Dom laughed.

"You're never in the mood for a hangover—I'm pretty sure no one ever is," he told her. "That's why everyone hates them." Letty shrugged and rolled back out in the bed, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back, her breasts thrusting forward and getting attention from Dom. The muscles of her stomach was taunt and Dom reached out to trail his fingers over her abdominals, travelling down a little further and getting Letty to suck in a sharp breath.

"Whoah. That's a little presumptuous, Mr Toretto," Letty breathed out as his skilled fingers slipped between her lower lips and he turned his head so that he could press a kiss to her bare shoulder. He was about to roll on top her and kneel between her knees when there was a knock at the door.

"Dom!" Mia shouted. "Dom, you need to get downstairs!"

"I'm kind of busy right now, Mia!" Dom shouted back, rolling his eyes at Letty who just grinned at him. Her smile quickly slipped as his fingers rubbed her gently, his fingers quickly wetting with her arousal. Her lips parted and her hand reached out to grip his arm, when Mia slammed her fist on the door again. "Mia!" Dom's voice had more edge this time.

"You need to get downstairs, Dom!" She repeated and Dom sighed, pursing his lips and slumping back on the bed. He was half hard and Letty grumbled under her breath as she realized that this wasn't going to happen right now.

"Fine," he grunted in response.

"Wonder what's got her panties in a twist?" Letty muttered as she waited for Dom to shuffle out of bed and climbed out after him. They dressed slowly, Letty pulling on a pair of grey flannel sleeping shorts, a sports bra and one of Dom's wife beaters. Dom only wore a pair of briefs and sweatpants, rubbing a hand over his face and waiting for Letty to walk out in front of him and then following after him. She walked sleepily down the hallway and toward the steps. Dom lengthened his stride to catch up with her, slapping her ass and laughing when she gave him an indignant look. She skipped slightly to get out in front of him but he caught up halfway down the stairs, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her over her shoulder and smacking her ass again. "Dom!" She cried out. "Dom—you fucking oaf, put me down!"

"Nope," he replied with a grin as he reached the lower floor and walked into the lounge, Letty's ass practically on full display, given how tiny her shorts were. "Okay, Mia, what the hell is going on with you? Drag us outta bed at this ungodly hour—" he broke off and stopped short as he entered the lounge.

"What's going on?" Letty asked, trying to swing her body around to look at who was in the room. She couldn't see, but then Dom shifted his body weight and released his arm around her waist, dropping her to the ground. She stumbled a little ungracefully and rolled her eyes at him before looking over to where Mia was standing, next to a pretty girl that Letty vaguely recognized.

"Uh, Letty," Mia actually looked a little nervous, which was strange. "This is Monica."

So _that_ was where Letty recognized her from.

* * *

Letty had never actually met Monica before, she had only ever seen pictures or heard about her. From what she had heard from the Toretto siblings, Monica was awesome. Monica was funny. Monica was a life saver. From what she had heard from other people who had known her, Monica was manipulative. She had come into Dom and Mia's life when they needed someone, just after their mother had passed away when Dom was sixteen and Mia was thirteen. She was older than Mia at fifteen—but she could look and act like a seventeen year old. Vince had once said that Monica kind of scared him, which was funny, given Monica seemed like this petite little thing and Vince had been big and bulky since he went through puberty, but now that Letty had met Monica's eyes, she could see what he meant.

She looked all pretty and sun kissed and innocent, but her smile didn't reach her eyes, and that made Letty nervous.

It was almost lunch time now, so they had been sitting for a couple of hours in the lounge, Monica gushing about what she had been up to for the past few years, and how she was thinking about coming back for good. She was staying with her aunt in the middle of the city for a few weeks, and she just wanted to come and see her ' _two favourite people_ '.

Letty thought she was going to puke at that comment.

Actually, no.

She thought she was going to puke when she saw the almost adoring expressions on Dom and Mia's faces.

This girl was a fraud, through and through.

And as little as Letty knew about Monica Fuentes, she could already tell that there was only one thing that was a priority in that girls life, and that was herself. Every second word out of her mouth was _'me, me, me'_. She was lathering on the compliments when looking over at Dom and Mia, and then undercutting it with tiny insults that you had to squint to see, but that Letty was picking up on because she had always been one to see through the bullshit.

There was a knock on the door, just before one, and Letty was glad for the excuse to get up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Jesse was standing there, a confused look on his face when he nodded over to the Porsche on the front lawn.

"Someone lost?" He asked.

"Nope," Letty replied, popping the 'p' pointedly. "Monica."

"Monica?" Jesse smirked and raised an eyebrow. "How's that going?"

"Does she honestly think that her shit smells like roses?" Letty hissed in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah, she does," Jesse grinned.

"Did you have anything to do with her when she was her before?"

"Uh," he shrugged a shoulder. "I did a little bit. I mean, Dom was in a pretty bad place, and I was still at school, when I actually went, and so I didn't actually see either of them all that much. I know Tony didn't like her, though. He never really said much, but he just kind of got this...Face when she was around," he shrugged again. "The other boys really didn't like her." Letty's hand was gripping the door frame and Jesse pursed his lips. "That bad in there, huh?"

"Just...Weird," Letty said through clenched teeth.

"Maybe I should come back," Jesse took a wise step back, but then Letty reached forward and snatched at the sleeve of his shirt.

"No way, buddy," Letty told him as she jerked him toward her. "You're not leaving me here by myself with Ms Sunshine Comes Out My Ass and the Adoring Duo."

"Right," Jesse sighed in resignation as he let himself be dragged into the house. "Right."

* * *

Two weeks later, and Monica was still in town. Most of the time she wasn't around, and Letty was glad, but then she was still around at other times. She came to the garage, and she would sit down on a stool and swing herself around in a circle, running her fingers through her hair and letting out her annoying, high pitched laugh. Dom didn't seem to realize that she got on the nerves of everyone else in the garage, talking to her for hours on end. Other times, she came by the house and would sit in Mia's room with her, distracting her from her studies or dragging her out to the mall.

Letty was about ready to gauge the bitch's eyes out.

"You want to go out for dinner tonight?" Dom asked as he came into her room, where she was spread out on her bed, only wearing a thong and one of his tee-shirts.

"Oh yeah?" Letty smirked up at him. "You going to take me out to get _Wendys_?" She joked and he rolled his eyes at her, throwing the closest thing to him at her. She laughed and caught it, which was her bra, and hooked her finger around the strap, spinning it around idly. "It sounds good," she said. "Want to catch a movie after?"

"Yeah, perfect," Dom smiled and walked over to her, leaning down to drop a kiss to her mouth. "Hey, I've been thinking..."

"I thought I could smell something," she made a face at him. "Thought it was burnt toast." Dom let out a snort and he poked her in the side.

"You're just full of jokes today, aren't you?" He mocked her as he jabbed her other side, in the ribs. "You think you're just _so fucking funny_." She was laughing now, trying to dodge his arms, but he jumped on the bed and straddled her hips, pinning her down. She could've got a good punch in if she really wanted to, but she didn't.

"I _am_ fucking funny," she replied.

"You have your moments," Dom conceded.

"So? You've been thinking?" Letty prompted him. The smile dropped off his face and Dom took in a deep breath.

"I've been thinking that you should move in with me," he said softly. Letty's expression froze and she narrowed her eyes up at him. "Or—or that we could move somewhere else together," he quickly said, sensing her hesitation. "I just...I want us to live together."

"Why?" She asked him bluntly.

"What?" Dom blinked in confusion.

"Why?" She repeated. "Why do you want to live together?"

"Because we've been together long enough for me to know that I want to make a real thing out of this," Dom told her.

"Didn't realize it was play time," Letty murmured. "Because it's felt pretty real to me this whole time."

"That's not what I meant, Let," Dom told her, his finger brushing over her cheek. "Look," he let out a short laugh. "Aren't chicks meant to get all happy and shit when guys ask this question? I thought it was meant to be all rainbows and roses."

"Well you got the wrong girl if you're after rainbows and roses," Letty rolled her eyes. "That seems to be more Monica's speed." She wasn't sure where that came from, she hadn't even been _thinking_ about Monica, but as soon as she said the name, this angry wave rolled over her and she knew that her mood change was obvious on her face. Dom tilted his head to the side, looking adorably confused as he watched her.

"What's this got to do with Monica?" Dom asked.

"Nothing," she quickly said. "Just, uh, rainbows and roses? That's her kind of thing." Dom let out a laugh as he got off the bed and looked around the room for his sweatpants.

"Right, well, I'm talking to you, not to Mon," Dom grinned at her. Letty knew it was immature, but it really irked her that Dom still called the girl by her nickname. "Oh yeah, her and Mia are doing some girly date tomorrow night, and she was wondering if you wanted to go with them." Letty raised an eyebrow as she sat up in bed.

" _Monica_ was wondering?" She asked.

"Yeah," Dom shrugged, clearly not thinking anything of it.

"Well, she hasn't asked me," Letty stated.

"No, she wanted _me_ to ask you," Dom continued.

"Why couldn't she ask me?" Letty pursed her lips together and Dom finally seemed to realize that something was wrong.

"Uh...Because she asked me to ask you?" He attempted.

"Right," Letty rolled her eyes as she got up from the bed and walked over to where her clothes were crumbled up on the ground.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Dom pouted. "You're getting dressed?"

"Sorry, you go mentioning your ex-girlfriend and it kind of destroyed any mood that I was in, induced the need to put on clothes," Letty muttered as she jerked on a pair of sweatpants. Dom sighed as he got out of bed and began to slowly dress. "I'll talk to Mia. But I'm not signing up for an afternoon of pedicures or manicures or whatever shit people do on a 'girls night out'." Dom couldn't help but snort as he pulled on a shirt.

"You don't like her very much, do you?" He asked.

"Do I like the fancy pants girl that you used to date and Mia used to idolize?" Letty lifted an eyebrow at him. "No, no I can't say that I do."

"She's a friend, Letty. Nothing more than that," Dom tried to reassure her.

"Does she know that?" Letty shot at him and Dom sighed, pursing his lips as it clicked inside him that there wasn't really all that much he could say right now. He gave her a quick kiss before walking out of the room.

* * *

Letty was not a happy camper.

She had definitely not planned on doing this.

In fact, when Dom had mentioned this stupid, ridiculous notion of _her_ going on a girls night, she had adamantly said that that was never going to happen.

And now here she was, with little dice painted on each of her fingers and her body crawling with the smell of lavender and other girly shit that she would usually run in the opposite direction of. She knew what she liked, and that was something citrusy and almost sharp smell. It was definitely not this. And she was pretty sure that the last time she had her nails painted and shaped was when she was eighteen, and Mia had made her go out and get everything it done for their senior prom.

"Your nails look amaze, Leticia," Monica smiled perkily over at Letty, who shot her a fake smile in response. Monica just smiled in response and Letty bit back a groan that she wanted to release and rested her head back against the headrest of the massage chairs they were now sitting in. "I love this," Monica hummed out, turning to look over at Mia. "Do you remember when we would do this every weekend?"

"Yes," Mia grinned.

"Sounds like torture," Letty muttered under her breath and Mia rolled her eyes over to her.

"I was thinking afterwards, we could go by Tank," Monica continued, blowing her breath over her fingernails. "I've been craving it all day."

"A salad bar?" Letty couldn't hold back the disgust in her voice. "You've been craving _salad_?"

"Yeah?" Monica looked utterly confused at Letty's voice. "What's so strange about that?"

"Most people crave fries or onion rings," Letty stated. "Not _salad_ ," she spat it out like it was a dirty word.

"Well," Monica shrugged prettily, a little pout on her mouth. "I crave salad." Mia laughed at the pair of them, not seeming to notice the hostile expression on the Latina's face. Monica turned her head to look toward the locker rooms where her bag was. "Hey, Mia. Could you go grab my bag? My nails are still wet." Letty rolled her eyes at the way Monica was delicately blowing at her fingers.

"Yeah, sure thing," Mia smiled and got up, disappearing into the next room. Letty and Monica sat in tense silence for a second before Monica turned her head and fixed her with a sickly sweet smile.

"You don't like me very much, do you?" She asked. Letty had never been accused of sugar coating her words, and she wasn't about to start now.

"Not particularly," she shrugged.

"But you don't even know me," Monica pointed out, although she didn't look bothered by Letty.

"No, but I know _of_ you," Letty replied. "And I know enough girls like you."

"Oh, Leticia," Monica let out a tinkling laugh which ground Letty's gears. "There's no one like me." Letty gave her own mocking laugh.

"Oh, Monica," her voice dripped with disdain. "There's _always_ girls like you." Monica's face dropped and her eyes narrowed. She spun around in her seat and looked over at Letty. Letty raised her eyebrows at the girl, not bothering to turn in her own seat to give her the respect of a face to face conversation.

"I was around long before you even came into the picture—"

"And thank fuck for that," Letty laughed. "I've found the last few weeks in your presence far more than I need."

"—And I'm still going to be here long after you go," Monica spat, carrying on as though Letty hadn't spoke. Letty just rolled her eyes and leaned back against the head rest of the seat. "Mia and Dom are going to get bored of you sooner or later, and then they're going to come back to me, because I was first. _I_ was Mia's best friend and _I_ was Dom's first love." Letty still didn't reply and Monica's eyes were almost slits. "You were just some place holder."

"I don't think so, Princess," Letty finally answered, her voice light, not appearing bothered by the girls threats. She opened her eyes and turned her face to look at her. "Look, your primary school mind games might work on other people, but they don't work on me. Now, why don't you shut the fuck up, and go back to blowing on your nails, or whatever else it is you do with that trap of yours? Because if you keep running your mouth, I'm going to—"

"Here we go," Mia sung out, coming back into the room with Monica's bag in her hand. Both girls quickly switched to wide smiles, acting as though their conversation had never happened as the girl sat down next to them.

In all honesty, Letty might have put on a good front, but on the inside, she was bubbling with anger.

* * *

Dom didn't bring up the whole moving in together thing again, and Letty didn't either. She could tell he was a bit confused about it, but she didn't have an answer for him right now, and she figured it was better just to let it go for a while, to give herself some time to think, before approaching the topic again. In all honesty, she didn't want to think about it right now, because she preferred to tackle life one problem at a time.

And at the moment she had a highlighted, poofy dress wearing, manicured tootsied, sugary talking problem to deal with.

Ever since her strange little declaration when they were out for a 'girls day', Monica seemed to have upped her game, or whatever the hell it was that she was doing. She practically moved into the Toretto home, her clothes spread through the lounge and her panties drying over the towel rail in the bathroom. Letty forced herself to keep her mouth shut, and she could tell that the fact she didn't have anything to say about the matter had the boys curious.

"What the fuck is going on with you, Let?" Vince grunted. "That bitch is getting all up in here and you haven't slapped her yet?"

"If you've got a problem with her then why don't you say it, huh, Vince?" Letty growled back, her eyes never leaving the engine of the car she was working on. "Or are you too pussy?"

"Hey," Vince's eyebrows flew upward, surprised at the spiteful bite behind her voice. "Shit, girl, I was just saying..." he drifted off when he caught a narrow eyed look from Leon. He glared back at him and locked his jaw, turning back to the car he was working on. Leon looked over at Letty, cringing in sympathy when her hand slipped while tightening a bolt, slamming against the metal inside of the car. She cringed and threw down her wrench, massaging her hand.

"Uh, Let—"

"I'm fine," she snapped, spinning on her heel and heading toward the bathroom. Leon looked over at Vince, who was watching after her.

"Okay, seriously. We need to get that bitch gone," Vince stated.

"Nope," Leon shook his head.

"Nope? What the fuck are you on about, 'nope'?" Vince cried.

"Leon's right," Jesse added, calling out from where he was standing at the doorway of the garage, a smoking cigarette in the corner of his mouth. "We can't get mixed up in all of this. It's between Dom and Mia and Letty." Vince shrugged and went back to the engine of the car. "Although Letty better make a move soon, because I'm getting fucking sick of her shit."

* * *

Letty had just about had enough.

It had been almost three months and Monica was still lingering like a bad smell. Usually by this point, if there was someone who Letty had an issue with, she would have said or done something about it. She wasn't known for keeping her mouth shut. But she was trying to 'rise above it all' and 'be the bigger person'.

It sucked.

Every little jab that Monica inched into conversation and snarky look that she shot in her direction made Letty want to lash out and break that perfect little nose of hers.

But she kept herself in check, and she told herself that it was for Dom and Mia.

She had to respect the fact that Monica was an old friend of theirs, and even if she didn't get on with her, it was still their right to have her in their lives and in their house.

And it's not as though she could help the fact they had both clearly lowered their standards to let this bimbo into their lives.

But even though she had tamed down her feelings, and seemed to be pretty good at keeping a lid on them, she wasn't going to be a pushover. And this time, Monica was pushing the limit. It was a Sunday afternoon, so everyone was over for a barbecue. Letty had managed to ignore the other girl for the most part; Dom had had a couple of beers, and he seemed quite handsy, grabbing her around the waist and giving her a kiss, and slapping her on the ass. Letty didn't mind—it wasn't as though they were a usually clingy couple, and so she had no issue when he wanted to pay her some extra attention.

It was after dinner now, and it was dark outside. Jesse was outside on the back porch having a smoke, so the sliding door was partly open, and Letty was standing between the gap. Monica and Mia were in the kitchen, doing the dishes, and the rest of the boys were in the lounge, battling it out on Playstation 4.

"Are you going to slap a bitch?" Jesse asked with a smirk.

"No," Letty narrowed her eyes.

"Why?" He tilted his head to the side as he let out a stream of smoke. Letty pursed her lips and shrugged.

"I don't want to come off as the controlling pussy who is threatened by an old girlfriend or best friend, or whatever the fuck she is," she replied. She glanced over her shoulder into the lounge and her fingers twitched into a fist. Jesse looked down at her hand and smirked, quickly hiding his grin by shoving the cigarette back into his mouth.

"I think that you should slap the bitch," he commented.

"Well I can't just do that," Letty snapped. Her eyes swung over to where Monica was now standing next to Dom, handing him a bottle of beer. Dom took it from her with a half smile before looking back at the TV, where Vince and Leon were now battling it out in whatever new car game they had brought. Monica didn't move though. In fact, she sat down on the arm of the armchair that Dom was seated in, and leaned down to say something to him. Letty's eyebrows pulled together as she saw Dom give her a look out of the corner of his eye before looking back at the TV.

"Seriously, Let," Jesse's expression became serious and Letty canted her to the side toward him. "I've been staying out of all this shit. But if you don't say something, then I'm going to." Letty frowned.

"Why haven't you yet?" She asked.

"Because it's not my place," he replied steadily, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and stubbing it out in the ash tray, leaving it there.

"And you think it's mine?"

"Yes," Jesse stepped closer to her. "Because you're Dom's girlfriend, and you're Mia's best friend. With Mia, things aren't so bad, she's a lot more perceptive than Dom, because, well, she's a chick and all. But with Dom...He doesn't really notice that she's hitting on him in every single breath."

"You're as dumb as him," Letty muttered, shoving her hands into her pocket. "And you seem to notice. Same with the other boys."

"That's because I'm on the outside. And I don't like her, because she isn't my old best friend or ex girlfriend," Jesse shrugged. "But _that_ is not okay," he jabbed his finger at the glass of the door. Letty followed where he was pointing and felt her whole body tense as she saw that Monica was still sitting next to him, an arm around the back of his chair, her head tilted toward his. Dom was leaning slightly in the other direction, which was props to him, but that didn't make it okay.

Because that _floozy was attempting to get all up in her mans space._

"Letty," Jesse couldn't stop the grin from pulling at the corners of his mouth. He saw her eyebrows turning down and the way her fingers were curling in on her palm. "Letty..."

"Hold up," Letty growled at him before pushing open the door. She stomped inside and Jesse watched as she stopped next to the armchair that Monica and Dom were sitting in. Whatever she was saying was quiet enough not to draw any attention from the boys on the couch, but both Dom and Monica were looking up at her. A moment later, Letty was walking back toward the door, Monica behind her.

"Oh, hey, guys," Jesse said nervously, his hand going to the back of his head and looking between the two girls.

"Inside," Letty snapped at him.

"Yeah, that's what I was doing," Jesse quickly said and turned on his heel, walking inside. He pulled the door shut behind him, but made sure he left a gap so that he and the boys would be able to hear if the two girls ended up raising their voices. He shuffled over to the couch and slotted himself between Leon and Vince. "Chick fight," he murmured.

"Letty and Monica?!" Vince and Leon were spinning around and almost climbing over the back of the couch to try and get closer to the door but then Dom was lunging toward them.

"Oi! Cut that shit!" He hissed at them. "Don't go making it obvious that we're listening." He was practically stretched out over the boys now, all five of them piled on the three seater couch.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure they're going to see all of us piled on the couch and they're going to know we're listening," Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Dom stage whispered, still straining to hear what was going on outside. "Letty's been acting kinda weird for a while now, and she just came in and asked Monica to go outside and talk to her." All four boys on the couch with him exchanged wide eyed looks and then burst out laughing. Dom looked between them all, clearly confused.

"Are you joking?" Brian asked.

"You're fucking blind," Leon stated.

" _Fucking_ blind," Vince repeated.

"A total idiot," Jesse piped up.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dom growled.

"Dude," Leon began. "Ever since Monica has been back, she's been all—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Vince hushed them. Leon looked as though he was going to snap back at him for cutting him off, but then he realized the reason behind why he was doing it and he quickly fell silent.

"...I don't know where you think you can get off, telling me this—"

"Telling you to step the fuck off?" Letty snorted, her own voice rising to match Monica's. "Actually, I think I do. I've been pretty damn civil for the past few months, while you've been flouncy in and out of here, acting as though you own the place. But you know what? You may have been here first, but you left. You can't just come back in here and act as though everything is the same."

"I don't think Dom and Mia see it that way," Monica snipped in a slightly haughty tone and Dom raised his eyebrow, trying to peer over the shoulders of the boys.

"You know what? Mia is my best friend—practically my sister. But I'm not some twelve year old who thinks that she can only have one friend, so yeah, sure, go ahead. We can share her, if she's willing to put up with your shit," Letty replied. Her voice then dropped to an icy tone, and the boys were straining so hard their eyes were almost popping out of their heads. "But I do _not_ share my man. And Dom? He's mine. So keep your grimy little paws _off_ of him." Monica sucked in a deep breath as though to reply but then Letty was continuing. "This is not a debate, dollface," she said bluntly. "I'm not arguing with you, because this isn't some sort of compromise. Stay away from my man, and we'll get along just peachy. Keep acting like a skank, and I'll pop those fake tits of yours, and break that pretty little nose." There was a 'whooshing' sound of the sliding door opening, and all boys tried to resume natural positions.

While all still remaining on the three seater couch.

Letty raised an eyebrow at them, an easy smirk on her lips, her face looking one hundred times more relaxed than it had in a long time.

"I think I'm gonna grab another beer," she began. She opened her mouth but then there was a mutter and a shuffle from the doorway as Monica rushed into the room, snatching up her purse and keys and then hustling herself back out of the house. Letty watched her go with an amused look before looking back at the boys on the couch, all staring up at her with a slightly adoring expression— _especially_ Dom.

Their Letty was back.

 _Let me know what you think!_


End file.
